Dari Aku Yang Gagal Menikahimu
by kiaara
Summary: Sekuel Ambiguous Anatomy. "Salam pembuka suratku buatmu adalah, "Teruntuk Eren yang tercinta". Salam penutupnya, "With love." Namun di badan surat akan kutulis "Semoga kamu bahagia bersamanya. Tapi kalau Rivaille udah mati kabarin aku ya". RiRen, Onesided!JeanEren, Jean Centric. Oneshot.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**OOC, Jean Centric, RiRen, onesided!JeanEren. Ini sedikit sekuel Ambiguous Anatomy buat menjelaskan bagaimana nasib Jean setelah ditinggal Eren, meskipun kalau belum baca fic yang sebelumnya juga bakalan nyambung-nyambung aja sih. Buat seneng2 aja kok. Aku rapopo.**

* * *

Air, tanah, api, udara.

Dahulu kala semua elemen hidup berdampingan dengan damai, sampai ketika negara alien menyerang.

Hanya Grisha Jaeger, mantan ketua KPK sekaligus calon mertua yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

Hai, _baby_. Nama gue Jean Kirsctein, 24 tahun, laki-laki tulen dengan konstruksi jiwa raga _gentle_ asli bukan ecek-ecek apalagi produk stensilan. Gue ganteng, meskipun gagal _move on_ sekali ganteng tetep ganteng. Gue vegetarian pemula, dan udah mengikrarkan diri buat jadi konsumen balsem gosok yang amat sangat boros.

Belakangan gue punya masalah pribadi sama _software_ standar yang namanya _Macrosoft Word._ Dua ganjalan yang bikin gue sebel banget—satu, karena gue bingung gimana ngatur_ layout_ buat bikin CV bakal ngelamar kerja, dan yang kedua, karena itu _software_ kepo banget perihal ujian terberat dalam hidup gue.

Tadi gue udah cerita 'kan kalau gue lagi bikin CV. Ceritanya karena cinta banget sama uke piaraan orang—orang setengah setan maksud gue—gue namain_ file_ CV gue dengan nama bekas gebetan tersayang. Eren Jaeger.

[Nggak_ capslock_ karena gue _tsundere_ dan males ngakuin kalau sebenarnya tiap malam gue masih pakai foto dia sebagai bahan buat_ ngurut._]

Dan gue sial banget karena tiap mau _close,_ _Ms. Word_ selalu nanya kepo gini ke gue.

.

_**Do you want to save the changes of Eren Jaeger?**_

_Yes _|_ No_ | _Cancel_

_._

Dan … Jujurlah sayang aku tak mengapaaa … aku tanpa Eren butiran debu—pada akhirnya selalu gue pencet NO karena sumpah gue nggak mau kehilangan dia.

_Please_. Sakitnya 'tu di sini.

Gue ini udah dirundung malang sama yang namanya berusaha _move on_. Status Eren sekarang udah berubah sementara perasaan gue belum juga berubah.

Semacam dilanda sial beruntun—di hari gue wisuda dengan IPK akhir dua koma dua, gue sekalian dijatuhi undangan bertuliskan Rivaille dan Eren versi_ canon_ dengan _cover_ frontal R18 tanpa sensor. Pas gue tanya Pak Pos yang ngirim ke rumah, dalihnya, "Buat panserpis, Mas."

Serius gue sampai harus nangis kejer buat ngebasuh bayangan tulisan sadis yang udah ngotorin mata suci gue. Gue bakal sakit hati banget kalau kalian para fujo malah bersorak_ kyaaa_ OTP kalian _real _sementara gue jomblo meratapi nasib sambil bawa-bawa _cutter_ buat ngiris nadi.

Kalau gue disuruh cerita, Eren itu makhluk Tuhan paling seksi. Oke, gue bukannya peduli sama dia tapi emang bener.

Matanya ijo—bukan dalam artian Eren mata duitan—tapi ijonya seger. Ngingetin gue sama kaus kesebelasan Brazil. Rambutnya cokelat, jelas cucok ngingetin gue sama baju pramuka. Kulitnya nggak putih-putih amat tapi nggak buluk juga, pipinya pun empuk macam kue surabi rasa stroberi. Baru kali ini gue pengin punya uke—dan Eren itu targetnya.

Masalahnya gini, _baby_, gue bukannya ditolak sama dia. Gue cuma lagi sial aja karena takdir nggak bikin gue mulus_ pairing_-an sama itu bocah yang sekarang kabarnya udah masuk pendidikan spesialis jiwa. Ya cocok sih kalau kata gue, setahu gue calon suaminya emang rada-rada nggak beres. Yah, cowok kok suka cowok—cowok yang disuka gebetan gue pula. Najis emang, dasar Rivaille homo.

Teman-teman gue juga nggak peka banget—dan nggak kasihan sama gue yang miris baca undangan sambil bawa-bawa gunting. Ditinggal nikah tuh rasanya … Pengin minta seluruh rakyat negara di Asia Tenggara yang tanggal 9 Juli ikutan pesta demokrasi buat nyumbang coblosan ke badan gue biar gue cepet mati.

Masih inget sebulan lalu gue ikutan grup _chat_ sama Armin, Marco dan Mikasa sama kelompok_ ceribel-_nya_. _Gue ngegalau pasca momen pas ketahuan kalau Rivaille sama Eren ngumumin diri mau jadi laki-bini.

_Fine,_ gue nggak bakal ngelupain omongan teman-teman gue yang malah ngajarin nggak bener.

.

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Gays, Eren mau nikahan sama buaya_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Aku rapopo._

_**Sumpah_Gue_Cowok:**__ Annie sayang kau di mana  
_

_**Annie_Lee**__ Apa?_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Armin mentang-mentang udah bisa _move on_ dari Irvin-sensei bawaannya pacaran melulu_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Min lo gitu banget nggak peduli nasib gue ya lo_

_**Sumpah_Gue_Cowok:**__ Oh ada Jean ya, maaf hawa keberadaanmu tipis aku nggak _detect

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Dikata gue Kuroko_

_**Potato_RiRenShipper**__ Pakai gaun apa nanti ya di nikahan Eren? Ada yang mau jadi pasangan kondangan gue?_

_._

Lagi-lagi, ya—sakitnya 'tu di siniii. Sasha nggak ngerti banget gue udah sekarat nahan cinta bertepuk sebelah kaki. Gue udah nggak peduli sama kurs mata uang yang terjun payung, gue nggak peduli sama koar-koar kampanye hitam, gue nggak peduli sama _Attack on Titan_ _live action_ yang simpang siur tanggal rilisnya kapan. Tapi kenapa coba harus gue yang mencintai Eren dan kenapa juga hati ini nggak dibales biar gue bisa senyum senang bisa_ pairing_-an uke _ultimate_ tersayang?

Gue mending nggak usah dikasih peran, daripada sekarang gue setiap hari harus nge-burja nyanyiin Cinta Ini Membunuhku sambil lempar-lempar barang. Nangis seharian ngusep ingus sambil setrika baju buat melampiaskan luka cinta terdalam.

Pujaan hati gue lebih milih tukang siomay, gue total ditinggalkan.

.

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Gays, ada yang mau ngenalin gue sama anak orang yang bisa bikin gue _move on_ dari Eren ga_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Mati aja sih lo mending_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Siapa yang di atas gue ini_

_**Sumpah_Gue_Cowok: **__Sama Mikasa aja, Mikasa jomblo ya, Mik?_

_**Annie_Lee:**__ Pensiun jadi homo aja Jean. Sama Sasha tuh_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Aku nggak mau sama Jean_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Tapi gue cinta mati sama Eren_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Yaudah mati aja gue bilang_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Siapa sih lo hah_

_**Potato_RiRenShipper:**__ Sekalian ngirit, upacara pemakaman lo barengin sama nikahannya RiRen =)_

_._

Gue mau _move on_ malah disaranin buat mati. Kebayang nggak sih gimana dongkolnya, udah mending bantal nggak gue gigit karena ngerasa hidup ini nonjok gue tepat di tengah _kokoro_. Tapi nggak ada yang tahu kalau sejak dulu gue ini cowok macho yang maso—dulu, dulu banget pas baru setahun dua tahun penjajah pergi dari tanah air, gue dipaksa tanding basket sama orang dengan gaya bahasa paling porno sejagat raya.

Jelas dari tampangnya aja suka main burung—_stop_, gue nggak mau mencemari nama baik gue sendiri dengan menceritakan kelakuan itu orang. Musuh gue seumur hidup. Rival abadi gue dalam mencintai Eren.

* * *

Tapi Eren—yang dulunya calon bidadari surga Jean Kirsctein—nggak bisa menilai mana orang mana biawak. Gue bro, gue, kurang apa coba? Demi dia gue insyaf jadi _straight_, demi dia gue nggak peduli kalau gue nggak punya label _playboy_ cap kabel karena gue milih setia.

Tapi hari itu, diiringi lagu Sandiwara Cinta versi koplo, gue bawa payung hujan-hujanan, pengin ngebuktiin sendiri kalau undangan yang dikirimin Pak Pos ke rumah gue itu bukan_ fanart_ apalagi doujin.

"Ren," dan gue bertamu sambil basah kuyup pegang payung hadiah promo pas emak gue beli deterjen bubuk 1 kilogram, "Ren, apa undangan yang ini benar?" gue ngacungin kertas esek-esek di tangan gue dengan jijiknya.

Eren merengut—mandang gue sambil sadis mancarin aura uke imut-imut.

Gue makin galau tolong gue, Avatar. Rasanya hati gue kena chidori terus dibawa lari sama alat maneuver 3 dimensi.

"Kalau ada tulisan aku dan Rivaille berarti bener, kalau Eren dan Jean berarti salah."

_Jleb._

Secara imajinatif gue mati, secara naluri gue terbunuh dan secara hati gue pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ren, kamu beneran jadi nikah sama Rivaille?" gue nangis—tapi nggak kelihatan karena payung udah gue buang dan sekarang kepala, muka, pundak, lutut, kaki keguyur hujan. Biar dramatis—biar gue nggak kelihatan cengeng juga, sih.

"Ren, sumpah, Ren?" nada suara gue udah kayak orang minta sumbangan saking _ngarep_-nya. "Kalian menikah?"

"Kemarin aku sudah dilamar, Jean."

Ada cincin melingkar—gue mati lagi—cincin melingkar di jari manis Eren yang dulu penginnya gue yang pasangin.

"Aku nggak percaya …," serak-serak basah tenggorokan gue kayak penyanyi keroncong. Nggak perlu muter dangdutan Jenita Janet biar gue ngerti kalau cinta gue udah di-_reject_.

Dan gue natap Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku nggak percaya kalian akan secepat ini."

Eren nunduk, mandangin kaki gue yang kapalan karena terlalu lelah mengincar cintanya yang tak terkejar—gue lebay? Biar.

"Ren kamu kok tega …. "

Semoga Eren nggak jawab, "Siapa lo buat gueee!?"

Dan Eren menjawab sama menohoknya, "Tapi aku cinta dia."

_Oh God WHY._

_Lo cinta dia dan aku harus tak sengaja lewat depan rumahmu kumelihat ada tenda biru dihiasi indahnya janur kuning hati bertanya pernikahan siapa—gitu, Ren? Lo tega._

Gue sampai pengin adu panco sama Armored Titan saking dongkolnya ngadepin cinta dua insan kejam yang nggak pernah sekalipun melihat gue, memperlakukan gue sebagaimana gue cuma _sparepart_ sepeda motor yang nggak dilirik kalau mesinnya masih mulus dan deru knalpotnya masih bagus. _Bunuh gue aja, Ren, bunuh gue aja._

"Nggak cuma Rivaille yang cinta … Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Ren, aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri buat ngelupain kamu. Tapi … Tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku harus gimana, Ren."

_Gue bukan jagoan neon, Ren. Gue rapuh kalau di depan lo_—gue mewek lagi. Udah pasrah kalau Eren mau najisin gue.

"Aku nggak bisa Jean, aku nggak bisa milih dua-duanya. Aku nggak bisa dibagi dua karena aku bukan nasi bungkus."

_Ren_—gue ngusep ingus—_cintaku sedalam samudera seluas jagat raya ini kepadamu Ren, tolong mengertilah._

"Maaf Jean, tapi aku sayang sama dia. Aku nggak bisa ninggalin dia."

Wahai burung di langit bawa gue terbang ke Antartika.

* * *

Nggak Eren, nggak temen-temen, semua nggak ada yang ngerti.

.

_**Potato_RiRenShipper:**__ Kemarin siang gue sama Connie ikutan liat Eren poto pri-wed sama Rivaille =)_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Lumpuhkanlah ingatankuuu .. Hapuskan tentang diaaa_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ ^watashi wa TSUYOI_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Terus mereka_ pose_ kaya gimana bisa _attach _di sini nggak gue mau lihat_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Hoi ayam kentaki lo siapa hah_

_**Potato_RiRenShipper:**__ Eren nemplok ke dadanya Rivaille terus mereka poto di laut gitu Eren diangkat pinggangnya sama Rivaille dalam keadaan basah kuyup sambil senyum bahagia. Kemarin gue sama Connie sempet moto pake hp. Gue nggak tahu kalau di sini bisa kasih liat apa ga, Mau gue _tag _di FB aja apa?_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ GAK MAKASIH_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Dunia ini memang kejam (apalagi buat yang persis di atasku ini)_

_**Annie_Lee:**__ Sesama jones nggak usah ngatain orang Mik_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Sombong banget baru dapat Armin juga itu pun aku yang comblangin_

_**Sumpah_Gue_Cowok: **_Tag _dong Sha.. Sekalian Eren sama Rivaille _tag _juga biar bisa ikut komen-komenan sama kita_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ GUE UNFRIEND KALIAN SEMUA_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Kalo _unfriend _lo mati gak ada yang nguburin_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ SYAITON KALIAN SEMUA BUNUH GUE AJA SEKARANG DI SINI KALIAN PUAS BANGET GINIIN GUE_

_**Annie_Lee:**__ Jean OOC parah_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Memangnya kalau gue _in chara_ Eren bisa berpaling ke gue apa_

_**Potato_RiRenShipper: **__Inginku bukan hanya jadi temanmu atau sekedar sahabatmu yang rajin dengar ceritamu tak perlu hanya kau lihat ketulusan yang sebenarnya tak kusangka kadang kuhilang kesabaran mungkinkah akan segera mengerti seiring jalannya hari sungguh kutergila padamu_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ LO APA MAKSUDNYA SHA NYANYI KAYAK GITU HAH_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Yang ada bila tak juga kau sadari akan kutempuh banyak cara agar kau tahu semua mauku_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ ^malah diterusin_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL_

_**Sumpah_Gue_Cowok:**__ Biarkan aku untuk jadi kasihmuu karena tak percaya ungkapan cinta tak harus memiliki, terlambat jika aku harus berubah ku terlanjur ingini semua yang ada di dalam dirimu_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ Hoi chiken lo siapa sih kenapa komen lo ke gue pedes semua minta disunat ya lo_

_**Ayam_krispi:**__ Papah Kaney_

_**Awesome_Jean:**__ MAMPUS DOSEN GUE_

_**Annie_Lee:**__ Jean dikeroyok_

_**Reiss_Historia:**__ Dan berulang mencoba tuk merebut hati dan cintamu sadarkah dirimu sering kau kesalkan aku bila masih saja kau menyebut NAMANYA …. NAMANYA RIVAILLE YA JEAN? Hihihihihi /frontal_

_**Mikasa_Mikasaaa:**__ Ini anak kapan datengnya coba_

_**Awesome_Jean left the chat**_

* * *

Nggak mendapatkan tambahan dan dukungan apalagi partai koalisi dari temen-temen gue yang semuanya tega dan nggak peka, gue nyoba cara lain. Ikutan konsultasi ke konsultan cinta_ online_. Jaman dulu gue masih inget Armin sering nangis-nangis bawa komputer jinjing sampai _keyboard_-nya _hang_ gara-gara basah ketetesan ingus pasca runtuhnya harapan dipinang Dokter Irvin Smith yang lebih memilih menikahi Hanji Zoe.

Daripada gue ngedatangin Mbah Dukun buat ngirim guna-guna ke Rivaille via telur ayam kampung, mending gue tanganin hati gue sendiri di tripel dabelyu dot dokter cinta khusus jones dot kom.

Oke, petualangan gue dimulai setelah berdoa.

.

_**Guest **_[Asalamualaiaikum, Dokter curhat dong]

_**Admin **_[Siapa]

_**Guest**_ [Fans berat lo]

_**Admin**_ [Curhat apa]

_**Guest**_ [Gue jatuh cinta sama calon istri orang, dia udah bilang kalo dia nggak milih gue, dia milih orang lain. Setiap gue nanya jawabnya dia cinta sama calonnya itu. Ajarin gue _move on,_ Dok. Kalau perlu resepin obat biar gue nggak galau lagi]

_**Admin**_ [Dalam setiap pernikahan pasti ada hati yang terluka diam-diam]

_**Guest**_ [Padahal gue juga nggak kalah sama calonnya, Dok. Malah gue lebih murah senyum daripada dia. Lebih tinggi pula]

_**Admin **_[Jangan bawa-bawa masalah tinggi badan]

_**Guest **_[Kenapa sih Dok gue ini mau curhat lo malah sinis banget sama gue]

_**Admin **_[Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk ke _website_-ku bocah]

_**Guest**_ [Udah langsung aja bilang gimana caranya GUE MOVE ON CEPETAN GUE NGGAK PUNYA WAKTU BASA-BASI KUOTA SEKARAT NIH]

_**Admin **_[Putar lagu galau, baca fanfik_ angst_, lihat film tragedi, sablon foto doi di atas piring, lalu makan piringnya]

_**Guest **_[Lo pikir gue mau ngedebus]

_**Admin **_[Udah ah mimin capek mian]

_**Guest **_[Nggak bener nih _admin_-nya siapa sih lo kayaknya gue baru nemu orang nyebelin kamvret nian stadium kuadrat kayak lo selain Rivaille]

_**Admin**_ [Tadi yang barusan ngetik calon istriku]

_**Guest**_ [Siapa sih lo belagu amat! Beneran nggak beres nih _website_ moga aja cepet-cepet diblokir _all operator_]

_**Admin**_ [Rivaille]

.

Habis tragedi kejahatan genosida itu gue UNREG paket internet selama 3 minggu.

* * *

Tapi Tuhan masih sedikit sayang sama gue.

Terus gue masih hidup sampai hari ini meski air mata gue udah dikucur abis-abisan macam APBN buat BBM bersubsidi. Hari ini gue pakai jas, pakai dasi, pakai celana kain, pakai segala topeng ketegaran gue yang gue nggak tahu dapat darimana.

Gedung yang paling gue benci itu—yang penuh bunga-bunga dan di depannya ada baliho gede bertuliskan:

_**Rivaille dan Eren, mohon doa restu.**_

Gue udah capek nangis, capek meratap. Rivaille sama Eren nggak mungkin gagal nikah. Bentar lagi mereka sah dan gue cuma bisa gigit jari sambil menanti hati gue diselametin Putri Duyung dari porak-poranda diterjang badai tsunami. Ditambah lagi gue nggak punya pasangan buat kondangan, gue cuma sebentuk hati remuk yang bahkan buat berdetak aja rasanya cenat-cenut. Gue kangen Eren, kangen ngusep kepala dia—tapi Rivaille lebih beruntung bisa ngusep sekujur tubuhnya.

Ceritanya gue dateng ke nikahan mereka. Dengan tampang cengar-cengir kayak unta padahal aslinya hancur lebur mau menyusut jadi larva. Motor gue diparkir di depan gedung resepsi—mau gue bawa masuk buat dipakai nabrak pelaminan tapi satpam nggak ngebolehin. Padahal gue pengin acak-acak muka si Rivaille. Bedebah pendek yang sepanjang hidup nggak tinggi-tinggi, masa iya menang lawan gue yang mantan jago karate?

"Ren," dengan kekuatan bulan gue udah sampai di depan Eren yang pakai gaun putih sambil mesam-mesem.

"Selamat, ya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru."

_Padahal harusnya aku jadi yang mengundang bersama kamu … bukan jadi yang diundang._

"Makasih, Jean."

"Jangan salaman sama Eren."

Kampret banget ini orang udah mukanya nggak ada beda sama piring asinan, "Kenapa, Rivaille? Keberatan?" tantang gue.

"Iya, pulang sana. Merusak suasana."

Eren mencolek pundak—**sumpah gue males ngakuin ini**—suaminya.

"Jangan begitu 'kan Jean tamu kita."

_Jadi aku cuma tamu? Tak bisakah aku menetap jadi penghuni abadi hatimu, Eren?_

Gue tahu kok, selamanya gue bakalan cuma bermimpi. Hati Eren bukan apartemen yang bisa dihuni beberapa orang sampai bersusun-susun. Hati Eren cuma satu. Kalau udah ada yang _booking,_ calon _customer_ lain udah selayaknya diusir. Dan gue nggak kepilih nanam investasi dunia akhirat jadi suami Eren. Kalau gue boleh milih, gue nggak suka jadi pecundang. Tapi kata orang bakalan lebih malu-maluin kalau gue maksain. Kayak gue nggak ada yang mau aja—padahal ya nggak ada.

"Kalian nggak salaman?" Eren mengingatkan, memandangi gue dan si-tukang-rebut-gebetan-orang bergantian.

"Emang lebaran."

"Ya, siapa tahu nanti kalian bisa jadi teman."

_Jangankan jadi temannya, Ren, nerusin jabatan jadi teman lo aja gue mikir-mikir. Gue nggak bisa ngadepin orang yang paling gue cinta sebagai temen …. Gue nggak bisa._

"Rivaille, salamin Jean," Eren mengingatkan—kayak gue penting aja padahal gue juga dia campakkan.

"Ogah."

"Rivaille … "

"Nggak juga nggak apa-apa sih, Ren," gue nyengir. "_Gel_ antiseptik gue kebetulan juga lagi habis sih."

"Maksudmu?" musuh besar gue marah—manyun kayak kucing minta kawin nggak dibolehin.

"Nggak sih gue cuma pengin jaga wudhu."—orang beriman dilarang salaman sama jin tomang. Wasalam.

Gue ngeloyor aja, ngelihatin mempelai wanita—oh bukan, mempelai uke dari jauh.

Gue gigit paha ayam saat mereka suap-suapan tumpeng, seharusnya Eren sodokin aja semua tumpengnya nggak usah pakai disendok—gue minum teh bercangkir-cangkir sampai kembung, ngelihatin mereka saling bertukar bibir di gelas yang sama. Gue ngesot makan risoles sampai berceceran saat mereka foto-foto tengil sama kerabat. Untuk kali ini saja kayaknya gue rela nuker apapun yang gue punya buat Rivaille asal dia mau nuker posisinya jadi pendamping hidup Eren sama gue.

Gue lemes, harusnya hari ini gue minum obat tidur biar ada alasan nggak dateng ke sini dengan alasan "Jean koma".

"Jean!"

Suara cewek apa cowok, men—gue noleh.

Oh, Armin. Pantes ambigu.

"Apa? Bahagia banget kayaknya lo main gandeng-gandeng Annie terus," gue ngunyah bakso, "mana yang lain?"

Marco datang gandengan sama Mikasa—gue ngelirik aja, Gue tahu mereka cuma _pairing_ abal-abal karena nggak mau diketahui jones di resepsi.

"Halo, Jean. Jomblo aja nih," Marco usil, gue kesentil.

"Pacaran dilarang agama." Sumpah gue nggak tahu harus pakai alasan apalagi.

"Hai semua!"

Sasha datang sama Connie sambil bawa-bawa kamera, "Gue udah merekam semua prosesi dari awal acara sampai lima menit yang lalu, kalau diaplod bisa rame, nih. Apa gue bilang sih, Rivaille sama Eren itu _canon_."

"Udah deh, Sha, nggak cukup apa lo remukin hati gue," sumpah ngenes,_ kokoro_ ini lelah. "Emang kayak apa sih _hot_-nya pairing RiRen itu sampai kalian mati-matian nge-_ship_ mereka? Perasaan juga nggak ada seksi-seksinya kalau ngelihat si Rivaille tuh, Eren-nya mending. Lha suaminya minimal banget."

Sasha ketawa. Connie, Armin, Marco, Annie, dan Mikasa langsung merapat kayak ada timses caleg bagi-bagi duit.

"Ini adegan pas mereka pasang cincin." Sasha muter videonya—sumpah demi apa gue lihat Armin ngeluarin air mata.

"Jean nggak mau lihat? Romantis banget lho."

"Nggak. Makasih."

"Nah ini pas mereka berciuman di kening."

_Kau membuat kuberantakaaan._ Gue lirik Eren lagi—dia tampak jauh bagai bintang di angkasa.

"Ini pas Eren ngelempar bunga. Yang dapet Mikasa … cie Mikasa. Nikah sama siapa, Mik? Jean?"

"Ogah. Jean bau."

Buat apa dapat bunganya tapi nggak bisa nangkep orangnya—gue merosot lesu.

"Ini pas Rivaille cium bibir Eren—IH HOT BANGET SUMPAH GUE PENGIN GELINDINGAN PLIS OTAK GUE TOLONG MAMAH. Jean nggak mau lihat, Jean!? RIREN MEMANG TERLALU _CANON_ KYAAA!"

Gue hampir nelen garpu.

"YA AMPUN KOK BISA SAMPAI BASAH GITU YA."

Denger kata basah—jujur aja—sifat maso gue kembali, gue pengin membuktikan sendiri macam apa sih_ hot_-nya _pairing_ yang katanya jadi andalan fujo masa kini—haduh nggak tahu deh gue sama pikiran orang-orang jaman sekarang.

"Ya ampun ciumnya sampai bersuara gitu. Menghayati banget."

Gue ikutan nonton, dan—Annie nyodorin tisu.

"Lap dulu Jean, kasihan lo pakai jas sewaan."

Gue_ shock_.

"_T-thanks_!" Buru-buru gue ambil sambil malu-malu.

"Jean, katanya nggak suka kok mimisan?"

Gue nelen ludah.

"Lo punya video yang lain nggak, Sha?" gue nggak tahan buat nanya. Semua orang mandang gue dengan tatapan WTH.

"Cuma ini sih … Nanti malem rencananya kita mau ngerekam _first night_ mereka—"

"GUE IKUT BOLEH, KAN YA .. !?"

"Hah?" gue nggak ngelihat tapi gue tahu semua temen gue _sweatdrop._

"Kamu panas, Jean?" Armin siap-siap ngeluarin stetoskop, "Sini aku periksa. Kayaknya kamu butuh disuntik dulu."

"Gue butuh asupan RiRen—" Gue ambil hp, "Gue harus cari di mana?"

Sasha garuk kepala, "Apaan sih? Mereka lagi suap-suapan di depan kita juga. Langsung aja lihat ke sana."

"Gue butuh yang panas."

"Lo fudan gitu maksudnya?" Annie nggak percaya.

Gue mengangguk semangat. "Tahu gini dari dulu gue jadi fudan biar gue nggak terus-terusan sakit hati gara-gara gue ditolak Eren. Kalian sih ada ciuman_ hot_ gini nggak ngomong sama gue—KALIAN TEGA BANGET SUMPAH."

"Jean," Armin ngelus dada, mandang gue nggak percaya,

"Istighfar, Jean. Istighfar."

"Padahal lo juga mau ikutan nonton 'kan, Min?"

"Iyalah."

Dan pada akhirnya, gue bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu gue hindari hanya karena gue nggak berani nerima kenyataan tentang cinta gue yang nggak disambut oleh dia yang tersayang.

.

_**Do you want to save the changes of Eren Jaeger?**_

_Yes _|_ No_ | _Cancel_

_._

Gue klik YES.

Milik siapapun dia, setidaknya dia akan selalu tersimpan di hati gue buat selamanya.

_Move on_ itu mudah kok. Karena untuk ikhlas ada begitu banyak jalan yang bisa kita ambil.

Termasuk .. Memutuskan untuk jadi fudanshi, mungkin?

Nama gue Jean Kirsctein, gue mencintai Eren Jaeger tapi saat ini gue sedang ngobok-obok tumbeler buat nyari doujin RiRen. Doujinka-nya bernama …

Gue _sweatdropped_—Mikasa Ackerman.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ucapan ber-_hastag_ **Omedetto RiRen** memenuhi notifikasi FB seorang Eren Jaeger pasca satu hari resepsi pernikahan.

.

**Mikasa Ackerman **_posted a photo on you wall_**, "**Silakan. Ini_ doodle _aja khusus buat Eren BUKAN BUAT RIVAILLE. THANKS"

**Berthold Fubar** _posted on your wall_, "Selamat Eren-kun, nikah sama Levi-sensei. Aduh kalian memang pasangan … **Read more**."

**Rivaille, Irvin Smith, Grisha Jaeger and 78 others** _like your changed relationship status from 'It's complicated to married'."_

**Reiner Braun** _posted on your wall_, "Selamat Eren,_ sorry_ nggak bisa dateng kemarin gue lagi di luar kota … **Read more**,"

**Marco Boldt **_also_ _comennted on your status,_** "**Ren, sekali belok tetaplah belok._ Summon_ **Armin Arlert."**

**Jean Kisctein **_tagged you in a status_, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya (dari aku yang gagal menikahimu)"

**Sasha Brauss** _tagged you, Rivaille, Jean Kirsctein and 13 others in a post, _ "VIDEO RIREN BELAH DUREN FREE TAG EPERYBODEH SILAKAN DINIKMATI KHUSUS DEWASA R18 SAYA NGGAK TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KONTENNYA SANKYU"

.

.

Eren cuma bisa tersenyum menghadapi kegilaan teman-temannya. Memang selalu ada konsekuensi dari setiap pilihan dan Eren takkan pernah menyesalinya. Jemari Eren mengetik sesuatu di kolom status yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah diisi.

.

**Eren Jaeger** Terima kasih surat cintanya, maaf nggak bisa membalas. Jangan coba lupakan aku ya, tapi biar tidak tersiksa terus, segeralah amnesia—with **Jean Kirsctein**.

.

.

"_Jika anda_ _sedang merayakan kepedihan, ingatlah: Anda tidak sendiri."_

_Putut EA dalam 'Sebuah Usaha Menulis Surat Cinta'_

_._

**OWARI**

* * *

**Terimakasih buat Yovie Nuno yang punya lirik dan nemenin Jean menggalau. Segala KEABALAN di fanfiksi tapi bukan fanfiksi ini (?) mohon untuk dimaafkan. :D**


End file.
